Take Me To Church
by wolfwiththorns
Summary: One-shot relating to a journal entry by Original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson using the song Take Me To Church by Hozier :) Reflects the Mikaelson family and Rebekah's thoughts on the vampire life.


**A/N: So I decided to write this fanfiction based off the song 'Take Me to Church' by Hozier as I thought it really suited Rebekah Mikaelson so yeah, I hope you all like it :D** **This is something I have been working on for a while now, and finally decided to post, so I really hope you like it, and please review! :)** **  
DISCLAIMER – I do not own the song or the character :)**

 _My lover's got humor,  
She's the giggle at a funeral._

My name's Rebekah Mikaelson. I've been dead for over a century, she began to write in the leather bound journal that she decided to start keeping, too much family drama she thought.  
I've never found love before, my brother Niklaus always stopped every love that I ever had over my century as a vampire. An original vampire, the first of our kind. He always thought that no one was ever good enough for me, except Marcel. But Marcel never stayed; Klaus didn't want him to ruin the family, so he forbids our love.

 _Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner_

For over a thousand years everyone has disapproved of our family's ways, the ways we choose to survive. There were times people worshipped our family, and there were times when they didn't. My brothers Kol, Finn, Niklaus and Elijah, they never worshipped me. I was always the little sister that got away, the one that was never any good. But I was still their little sister. Klaus, Elijah and I, we swore on always and forever, and that's the way it stayed.

 _If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece_

My family has many secrets, and one of them is that my brother has a gorgeous little baby girl called Hope. And she's the newest Mikaelson family member, my brother worships Hope, and so do I. Hope is everything this family has ever wanted, which is why she is our secret. For her life is in danger, and it always will be. Rebekah thought, she needs this family's protection, she could be the last of us all.

 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak,  
A fresh poison each week_

Human blood. It's the substance that we feed on, and it's the only thing that is enough to keep us going. Except there is something that doesn't, it's toxic. Rebekah wrote, it is poison. It's called vervain, and it's enough to make them on unconscious. Then there is another form of poison, it's called werewolf venom. However it can't kill an original, but it's enough to drive them insane.

" _We were born sick"  
you heard them say it_

Our mother told us we were going to be brilliant. We were going to be strong and survive everything. But little did we know that we would soon become obnoxious to the outside world, and that our thirst would get out of control. That we would soon attract weird looks from the villagers, and the sun would no longer become our friends. That was when daylight rings were created for us. However, our friends still shut their doors to us.

 _My church offers no absolutes,  
She says "worship in the bedroom"_

There was a little church I liked once, I was going to marry in it. Little did I know that there are strangers to our world, people that would hurt us and show no mercy when they did it. I was a fool to even fall in love with one, a hunter he was, one of the five. The first ever hunters to roam our planets and know the ways in which to put us originals down. A fool I was to fall in love, because whilst I thought that I was in his loving arms, he stabbed me in the back…quite literally actually.

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to,  
Is when I'm alone with you_

I don't ever think I'll know love like my brother Elijah does, I'm the girl that loved too easily. However, I loved Marcel, and Marcel loved me, but when I had a dagger inside me, Marcel chose to move on, at least for a while. Except there is no hope for Marcel and I anymore, but I don't think that I would ever find a love like him again. Marcel understood our family because he was raised within its thresholds, that's something no one gets easily. And that's how Marcel and I found each other, but then. We lost each other due to my father's passion of wanting us all dead…of wanting Niklaus dead...

 _I was born sick,  
But I love it_

Being a vampire is somewhat said to be a curse, but the difference is, I love it. It may be classed as a sin, but the difference is, we are stronger than anyone else. And being an original vampire there is only one thing that can kill us. The white oak stake. The stake that our family now holds in possession, but kill us. And you wipe out a third of our race, as we are all linked as a sire line.

 _Command me to be well,  
Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen._

My mother and father have always tried to kill us all. Their vendetta against making us what we were. Told us that by ending us, it would be better for humanity, Rebekah carried on writing. Our family were corrupted and my mother always believed that if she killed us, then she would be free of the sins that she committed. Where she turned to dark magic just to make us stronger, making us faster, more vigilant. But now my mother and father regret their decision, and we are the bane of their existence, so by ending us they end their mistakes. They're trying to make us well.

 _Take me to church,  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

Rebekah put her pen down for a minute before stretching her fingers and then picking it up again.  
The foundation of the Mikaelson family is based on secrets, she started writing, and lies. We lie to protect each other, and we keep secrets to save ourselves and protect our friends. But sometimes those secrets, and those lies, can threaten the foundation of always and forever. Because always and forever is all that myself and my two brothers Klaus and Elijah have left. That, and baby Hope, who we will forever love. But there are still dangers ahead, and those dangers cause us to lie to each other. Only to protect each other, but sometimes those lies destroy us, and if we get too angry with each other, and if the lies get out of control then my brother Niklaus would get angry and we would end up in coffins. That's the thing about our family, we're based on secrets and sometimes they spiral out of control.

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

Vampires are the most sinful creatures on the planet. All we do is kill and keep killing and sometimes we kill those who we love. We kill to survive. My brother Elijah, the one we thought to be so noble, lost control once. And killed Tatia, the love of his and Klaus' lives. I've had my fair share of sins too. I was the one who knocked Matt and Elena off the Wickery Bridge, the one who betrayed my own brother and led my father to New Orleans, destroying all what we had built in the hope that it would drive my brother Niklaus away so that Marcel and I could finally be together.  
But because of all my families' sins, we have a long list of supernatural enemies from witches to werewolves and also other vampires who despise our existence because we can make their lives a living misery.

 _Offer me that deathless death,  
Good god let me give you my life._

Being immortal, means that you're dead. Beyond dead, but you're a part of the living world because even though you're dead, you're still human. As human as you could get at least, Rebekah carried on writing. I wished to be human once, when the cure for vampirism became available, the trouble was…there was only one cure. And this one cure ended up being lost to Katerina Petrova who then gave it to the famous immortal Silas who drained her blood. The trouble is, Rebekah thought, once you took that cure, your human days were short lived. Especially seeing as Katherine eventually died of old age and ran out of time. I guess that's what you get when you evade death by becoming a vampire. Time is not on your side when you undo the curse.  
Being a part of the supernatural vampirism is the most deathless death that there is, because it's death without the commitment of truly being dead. I wished so many times to have my human life back, to give up my life for a better one. But I realized that a life with the crazy vampire inhumanities, the drama, the werewolves and having a hybrid brother, is a better life than I'll ever get. Because at least I'll have a family, because only family truly knows the real you. Our family may be messed up, but we would kill for each other.  
To protect Hope.  
To protect Hayley.  
To protect Marcel, even though he can take care of himself, he's family too.  
To protect the wolves we know, even though they despise us, they're apart of Klaus and Hayley's legacy.  
To protect the ones we love, and the ones we hate, simply from ourselves.  
There is no better sin, then the sin of family who try to survive.

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times,  
My lover's the sunlight_

Rebekah sat and contemplated the amount of times that she had ever felt the bond of love, but there was no better love than the love of Marcels when she once felt that love.  
Or the love that Hayley has for Elijah, and the love that Klaus and Hayley have for their daughter Hope, the love we have for each other.  
Our family did once know good times however…we always knew how to throw the best parties, she thought, and began writing.  
There was one party the Mikaelson family held, when they were all back together as a family. But as good as the party was, with all of us there and my mother, little did we know that my mother was planning a spell that links us all, so that if one of us died, we all died. And my brother Finn decided to play sacrificial lamb. It was still a nice party, the people of Mystic Falls danced, and we danced, and our family was seen as whole, and to points, we were. I even got along with my brother Kol for the night, and Klaus danced with Caroline Forbes, it was our sunlight.

 _To keep the Goddess on my side,  
She demanded a sacrifice_

Sacrifice is all I have ever known, Rebekah started writing, we sacrificed our old lives for many of our new ones, even though the past still came back to haunt us, sacrifices was all that we could ever make.  
Klaus has made many sacrifices.  
More than any of us.  
Elijah has made sacrifices, for what he believed was noble.  
We sacrifice things so that we can survive, because it is the only way we know how.  
We sacrifice ourselves for the life of Hope, because she deserves to live a better life than we do.

 _Drain the whole sea,  
Get something shiny_

Back to the time when the cure for vampirism was about. And all of us wanted it more than anything. I wanted it for myself, Klaus wanted it for Elena so that he could have a human blood bag again to make hybrids. Elijah wanted it for whoever could prove themselves worthy, Stefan wanted it for Elena, Katherine wanted it to bargain her freedom, and Caroline even thought she would be in with a chance.  
Bu the thing was, Rebekah wrote, the cure was only for one person. So it was a fight between us all for who could have the cure, but we all lost the cure the moment it was shoved down Katherine's throat, and we all knew what happened then.  
The cure wasn't the best idea in the world after that, but I have longed for so long to be human and have a normal human life, that I would cross the ocean for it when that chance arises.  
However, family is more important than anything. It is the shiny light at the end of the tunnel, the always and forever for us Mikaelson's.

 _Something meaty for the main course,  
that's a fine looking high horse_

All we have known in our years as a vampire, is humans, war and blood sources.  
The outside world.  
We still got on our horses, and traveled land and sea, searching for a place where we vampires can roam safely, and freely amongst the supernatural and human world.  
That's when we came across New Orleans, and we fell in love. With the city, the lights, the music and the people. The people loved us, and we loved them, they learnt to keep what we were a secret, although they feared we were an abomination. Except we ruled high, the 'M' that stood outside the house, it was for Mikaelson, our family crest was seen in many places, and that's the way we liked it.

 _What you got in the stable?  
We've got a lot of starving faithful_

There were people that were faithful to us. There was Marcel, he was the faithful lest of them all, and was like a son to my brother.  
There is Elijah, but he is family.  
There was once witches, hybrids, and sometimes vampires.  
But not many people were faithful, but starving.  
Starving for the power that we had and they didn't. For our speed, strength and stamina, they thought it was the ability to win a war.  
However, just by making more vampires, we were extending the bloodline. Unknowingly creating armies across the countries, and allies like Marcel's and his night walkers, as well as his day walkers.

 _That looks tasty,  
that looks plenty,  
this is hungry work_

The ongoing thirst is a struggle, Rebekah wrote.  
Sometimes, you never know if you're hungry or full.  
There was a time when my brother Finn, although in a witch called Vincent's body, he was able to control Marcel's vampires, making them feel an extreme thirst, making it hard for them to travel back through the village and be safe.  
Blood bags are an easy source for us, although hospitals eventually notice that they are missing, especially around Mystic Falls.  
Humans are better, although not always a reliable source, a human shows up with fang marks? Everyone grows curious.

 _No masters or kings,  
when the ritual begins_

It all starts with blood.  
Everything starts and ends in blood.  
To become a vampire, it starts with blood.  
To complete the ritual, it ends in blood.  
Blood is all vampires know.

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

Hope is all us Mikaelson's have to keep going.  
Hope that one day, we will be free of this curse that our mother has put us under.  
To redeem ourselves amongst the supernatural and human world.  
To give Hope the loving family that she deserves that won't be tainted by our name.

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

Elijah and Hayley have a bond that my brother and I will never understand. They love each other to protect themselves, but to protect us as well.  
It's a sad scene every time that they part, and every time that they get together again. Because things are never quite the same.  
And they never will be.  
For Hayley is married to Jackson in order to protect her pack.  
To protect Hope from Dahlia, and anyone else that gets in their way of Hope's future.  
I resent the hatred going on amongst this family and the sadness that we barrier ourselves with every day.  
But we're hateful creatures.  
I loathe my brother Finn and his need to play sacrificial lamb in my mother's chess games.  
I loathe Kol, for even thinking that he could control our family, to control Klaus.  
I loathe Klaus in some way that it makes me sad. But he and Elijah are the only ones that I can trust, the only ones that truly know my sins and sacrifices, and we shall forever not be able to wipe the slate clean.

 _Only then I am human_

Humanity.  
That's all we have left.  
For then we will become nothing but self-hatred and monsters.

 _Only then I am clean_

We'll never be clean of our enemies.  
Of our torture.  
Of our lies.  
Of Klaus' destruction in Mystic Falls.  
Of Elijah's guilt for Tatia's death.  
Of Finn's betrayal.  
Of Kol's extreme redemption.  
Of my passion for love and to be loved.  
We are all dangerous.  
And sinful.  
And murderous.  
For it is all we know. 

_Take me to church_

I pray to protect Hope like everyone else so that she can have a future.

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

I vow to stop lying to myself and to others about the crimes I have committed through this town, and with Marcel.

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

For we only have each other now and to each other we pledge.

 _Offer me that deathless death_

My name's Rebekah Mikaelson, and family drama for a century is all I have ever known.  
For everywhere we run presents a new threat.  
A new test put in motion.  
Where death do us part, and in death we protect.

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

For we are the death of each other, and without always and forever, it would be over by now.  
Family is all that matters.  
To protect Hope.  
To protect each other.  
From ourselves.  
From our parents.  
From the wolves.  
From the witches.  
From the vampires.  
But to protect each other from family, as that is what will destroy us the most.

For we are Mikaelson's, and destroying is all we know.  
We give up our lives for each other, when we know we don't deserve it.  
We have survived hunters.  
Witches.  
Werewolves.  
Hybrids.  
Ancient immortals.  
Vengeful doppelgangers.  
Vampires.  
And family.

 **A/N: Sorry if it is not what you expected to find, but it is my first song one-shot and I had so many idea's but they were so hard to write, but I love Rebekah's character so I really hope I did her some justice! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **In other news, related to my story 'You Consume Me' (If you are reading this, folks that are reading that!) I promise to update it soon, and I am working on a chapter now!**

 **Much love for you all, hope you liked this story! :)**


End file.
